Apenas alguns minutos
by sango7higurashi
Summary: Teddy precisava apenas de alguns minutos para saber que era real.


Disclaimer: Os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de J...

Apenas alguns minutos

Teddy olhou o objeto quebrado em sua mão e deixou que um suspiro escapasse de seus lábios, a tarde nublada e o clima pesado sugavam sua determinação. Olhou ao redor esperando reconhecer o lugar, mas levou um tempo para que isso acontecesse. Um sorriso leve apareceu em seus lábios, estava tão perto de casa e ao mesmo tempo tão longe...

Passou os olhos pela praça em que costumava brincar na infância, agora o clima de guerra dava à praça um ar mórbido e triste. Não muito distante de onde estava, Teddy viu alguém sentado sozinho e finalmente sorriu abertamente, achara o homem que viera procurar.

- Perdoe-me por me intrometer, mas você parece estar precisando de ajuda.

O homem o encarou, as olheiras eram mais profundas do que nas fotos, mas muito parecidas com a de algumas memórias que vira em penseiras, porém, a expressão cansada era a mesma, sempre seria.

- Eu estou bem, apenas alguns problemas de família.

Teddy sentou-se ao lado do homem e sorriu para ele.

- Entendo, acho que a guerra faz isso com qualquer família.

- Guerra?

Teddy riu da confusão do homem, ele obviamente achou que fosse um trouxa.

- Sou um bruxo também, aliás, me chamo Teddy.

- Prazer, Remus Lupin. Mas o que você faz aqui? Não me parece muito melhor...

- Estava um pouco perdido, mas já me encontrei, então decidi tentar ajudar mais alguém a se achar.

- Não estou perdido, mas obrigado mesmo assim.

- Às vezes você pode estar em sua própria casa e estar perdido.

Remus desviou o olhar do horizonte e a surpresa estava em cada centímetro de seu rosto.

- Quem é você?

Uma varinha logo apareceu apontada no peito de Teddy, mas ao invés de sentir medo, ele apenas sorriu para Remus.

- Sou um viajante do futuro.

Teddy colocou a mão no bolso sobre o olhar atento de Remus e tirou pedaços de algo dourado e certamente quebrado.

- Isso é um vira tempo especial, foi criado sob encomenda e com total sigilo para que eu pudesse voltar no tempo. Ao quebrá-lo, eu pude vir até aqui, e quebrando o par, serei levado de volta.

- Nenhum vira-tempo funciona desse jeito.

- Por isso nenhum outro faz com que você possa voltar 19 anos no passado.

O mais velho vacilou por um segundo e a varinha pareceu mole na mão, mas o rosto mostrava a dúvida forte entre acreditar ou não na história.

- Bem, se você me situar quanto a data, posso te provar dando alguma informação sobre o futuro.

Remus ainda estava arredio, mas deu a informação pedida.  
- Ah! Então eu estava certo! Imaginei que para você estar nesse lugar você deveria ter brigado com a... Tonks. Como eu disse antes, estar perdido não precisa ser espacialmente, você pode não saber o que fazer agora, Harry te deu um conselho, mas cabe a você tomar a sua decisão.

Remus ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, a varinha foi se abaixando à medida que a prova inegável da verdade preenchia seu interior, logo depois o homem passou a observar Teddy, como se qualquer traço nele pudesse lhe dizer quem era o viajante no tempo.

- Por que voltou ao passado? Estamos em guerra, não acho que seja algo bom de se ver.

- Eu sei, mas queria encontrar algumas pessoas, saber como elas eram no passado, afinal, as pessoas mudam em dezenove anos. Mas então, vai mesmo deixar a Tonks desse jeito? Ela está grávida!

Remus pareceu surpreso por um instante, mas logo pareceu aceitar que o mais novo sabia tudo sobre ele.

- Você não entende, é muito mais complicado do que parece! Nunca deveria ter me casado, condenei a mulher que eu amo a uma vida miserável.

-Nunca pensei que você fosse tão egocêntrico.

- Egocêntrico?

- Claro, o mundo não gira ao seu redor, você não é a voz absoluta do mundo, Tonks também fez as escolhas delas, você não a condenou a nada, ela sabia o que estava em jogo, mas mesmo assim escolheu, porque o amor é a coisa mais importante na Terra, ele é até mesmo mais poderoso que Voldemort.

Remus olhava atentamente os olhos de Teddy, uma mistura de surpresa com admiração.

- Ela é jovem, não sabe o que escolheu.

- Você dá muito pouco crédito a ela, mas no fundo não acredita nisso, só está com medo de ser aceito, está com medo de se apegar a alguém novamente.

Remus não respondeu, mas também não negou.

- Independente disso, você não pode mudar o que está feito, essa criança vai nascer, lobisomem ou não ela vai vir ao mundo, e fugir não vai ajudar em nada. Tonks precisa de você mais do que nunca e você vai ser um idiota se a abandonar agora.

- Você já pensou que me dizer essas coisas pode alterar o futuro?

- Você está fugindo do assunto! Mas não, isso não vai alterar o futuro, isso já aconteceu, tenho certeza que a minha presença aqui deve ter influenciado a uma decisão que em meu presente já foi tomada.

- Não posso voltar, como vou olhar para o meu filho? Como ele vai se sentir sabendo que tem um pai amaldiçoado? E se ele tiver...

- ELE NÃO VAI TER, DE VOCÊ ELE SÓ HERDOU O ORGULHO!

Os olhares se cruzaram e de repente tudo fez sentido, Teddy era sua cópia em turquesa, era o garoto sadio que ele nunca pôde ser e aqui e ali via-se detalhes que apenas a mãe possuía.

- É você!

Teddy sorriu e mudou a cor dos cabelos algumas vezes antes de voltar ao usual.

- Sem licantropia, a metamorfologia foi mais forte, a mamãe é bem forte, até pra lutar contra seu probleminha peludo.

- Então eu voltei pra casa?

- Não sei, você ainda não decidiu isso e eu não vou interferir na sua decisão, mas eu tinha que te falar o que eu pensava. Eu tenho muito orgulho de você e a minha mãe te ama, então pare de nos usar como desculpa para suas próprias escolhas.

Remus suspirou fortemente e estendeu a mão para Teddy.

- Acho que devíamos ir pra casa, sua avó deve estar pronta para me apedrejar.

- Tenho certeza que sim.

Ambos aparataram na frente da casa que Teddy conhecia tão bem, mal adentraram os jardins e uma figura pequena e bastante fragilizada veio correndo da porta. O rosto coberto de marcas de choro deu à dupla um grande aperto no coração.

Tonks pulou nos braços de Remus e o abraçou tão forte como se ele fosse sumir a qualquer instante fazendo Teddy, que via a cena a certa distância, sorrir tristemente, aquela foi a cena que o moveu até aquele tempo, ele queria uma prova de que eles existiram, ele queria alguns minutos na presença deles para saber que era real, para saber como eles eram, para sentir que eles se amavam, para sentir que tinha seus pais por alguns instantes.

Teddy pôde ver os sussurros que formavam as desculpas de Remus, ele podia ouvia a voz ainda chorosa da mãe que só pedia desesperadamente que ele não a deixasse novamente, ele via a troca de olhares, ele via a mão do pai percorrendo o rosto de Tonks desesperado para fazer as lágrimas cessarem.

- Eu fiquei na janela, eu sabia que você ia voltar, eu esperava que você fizesse isso, quando você vai entender que eu não me importo, eu...

- Eu entendo, agora eu entendo.

A conversa prévia seguiu-se de um beijo que Teddy não se sentiu incomodado de assistir, ele queria aquela cena para sempre com ele, ele seria capaz de imortalizá-la em um eterno retrato.

Colocou a mão no bolso e puxou o par que o levaria de volta, colocou no chão e se preparou para pisoteá-lo, mas deu uma última olhada no casal, Tonks agora olhava para ele por cima do ombro de Remus, parecia finalmente ter percebido sua presença.

- Mas quem...?

Teddy se limitou a sorrir e mover os lábios de forma que sua frase muda fosse entendida, pisoteou o objeto e viu a fumaça cobrir sua visão e guiá-lo para casa.

"_Eu. Te. Amo."_


End file.
